Just Go With It
by PositiveOutcomesOnly
Summary: Beca Mitchell, DJ, music producer and, yes, womanizer, lies about being married to get girls. Until one girl comes and changes this. Now, Beca asks her friend Chloe Beale to be her fake wife. How hard can it be? Story originally by bechloehuh.
1. Chapter 1

_New story! This story is based on the story Just Go With It, originally written by _**bechloehuh **_and therefore, not my idea, and also based on the movie Just Go With It with Adam Sandler and Jennifer Aniston. I just changed a few things to give a Pitch Perfect feel to it. So I don't own anything. If you guys don't like this chapter I can change it back._

Also,  
Francesca Capaldi as Mikayla Beale  
Kyle Breitkopf as Kyle Beale

oO0Oo

_"I still can't believe my baby is going to take such a step! I thought your dad and I messed you up so much, this day would never come." My mother told me with a huge grin as she looked at me, cupping my cheeks. I gave her a best attempt of a smile, trying to hide how uncomfortable and nervous I was._

_"Honestly, I thought too, mom." I told her. "But… here I am."_

_I was actually trying to hide the fact that I was having second thoughts. I mean, not just cold feet, really, I was considering saying 'no'. _

_Long minutes of waiting, checking my makeup innumerous times and hearing the bridesmaids and my maid of honor discussing, squealing, time had finally come._

_My dad was walking me down the aisle and I couldn't help but think of how many people were there, and the person I was going to (was I?) marry was staring at me with a smi – wait, he had a straight face! It was like he was a military man who didn't cry. He had no emotion in his face, although I did see emotion in his eyes. I still wished he'd smile, though._

_The priest was giving his speech and I was waiting for the feared question. I guess whatever came out of my mouth would be the answer. Well, I guess I actually wanted to marry him, because the words that came out of my mouth were "I guess I do", I earned a laugh from a lot of people inside that church. _

_When Jesse was placing the ring on my finger, it made my whole world crystal clear: I was going to get married; be attached to someone forever, someone I didn't really love. I looked up at him, seeing the confusion in his face, I just said "Sorry" and ran down the aisle and out the church._

_And that was the last time I saw Jesse._

_Later that night, I went to a club, still with that wedding ring, looking at it, wondering how different my life would've been if I had said yes (well, a proper yes). In that moment, a really attractive girl sat next to me, trying to get a drink. I just looked at her, seeing the frustration in her eyes, and just looked at the bartender, who happened to be a great friend of mine and told him what the girl wanted. She looked at me and just thanked me. After a few seconds, I found myself engaged in a conversation about my wedding ring and she asked me about my husband, I ended up telling her a little lie: that I was married for four years to Jesse and that we had eight kids. I didn't want her to think I was a total looser._

_I ended up taking that same girl home that night, finally feeling like I was being true to myself. This was what I needed the entire time, what I missed after being with Jesse all this time: girls._

_After that, I never let go of that ring again. I went out to bars and went home with different girls every night. I opened my own record label, hiring many of the former Bellas to help me. I never felt pathetic again after that._

oO0Oo

Beca was sitting on a black chair, staring at a young singer as she recorded one song for her album, which Beca was producing. Beca didn't look that interested, anyway, she just had a bored look on her face, but she still paid as much attention to the girl as she could.

"Penny for your thoughts, Mitchell?" Beca looked back and saw Chloe taking a chair beside her. "You look out of it today."

"I kind of am." Beca sighed. "It's been a hell of a long time since I've gone out."

"I see. You want a hookup?" Chloe asked, knowingly.

"Yeah." Beca said in a sigh and noticed the girl in the booth had finished and was taking notes. She pressed a button and spoke into a microphone. "That was great, Sidney, I guess we can call it today."

The girl sighed in relief.

"Thank you, Beca!" she grabbed her purse and walked out of the booth. "Sorry, I have to get going now, I have a photo shoot, but I'll be back next week."

"Sure." Beca nodded. She thought Chloe was gonna walk the girl out, but she heard Sidney's voice again.

"Uh Beca?" Beca looked up at her. "I wanted to tell you, you've been great to me and I wanted to thank you for that, so I wanted to invite you to a party a friend of mine is having, they said they needed a DJ and I thought you might want to. You get free drinks and you'll get paid."

"Wow, Sidney, that's really sweet of you!" Beca said, sounding sincere. Sidney smiled and handed her two tickets.

"You can bring a guest." Sidney said. "The info's in there, I gotta run. See you next week, Beca!"

"Thank you, Sidney!" Beca said as the girl ran.

"See? There it is. A gig with a possibility for a hookup since you'll be the DJ." Chloe said.

"Yeah." Beca said and they heard a knock on the door.

"Yellow!" the two girls turned their heads and smiled as they saw Fat Amy entering. "What up, twigs?"

"Fat Amy is here." Chloe muttered, under her breath. She loved the Australian, but over the years she got kind of tired of her jokes.

"She's our friend, be nice." Beca said. "Hey Fat Amy, what are you doing here?"

"Just seeing what my favorite red and hobbit are up to." Amy said.

"Just the usual. Sidney just left, though." Beca said.

"She's probably scared of you." Chloe said.

"Or stopping her va-jay-jay from attacking me." Amy winked at the two, who looked at her with very puzzled looks.

"Anyway, Fat Amy would you like to go to a party with me this weekend? Free drinks." Beca said, handing her a ticket.

Amy looked at the ticket and smiled.

"I will. I've being dying to unleash the kraken again." Amy said. "Well, hobbit, I've got you lunch _and _got a surprise for red." She winked at Chloe and left the room.

"You know I like Amy, but sometimes she scares me." Chloe said.

"That's Amy to you." Beca said. "She's like that with everybody."

"I know, but-" before Chloe could finish, the door opened again and Fat Amy entered, holding a brown bag and being followed by two redheaded six-year-olds.

"Mom, I'm hungry." The little boy said as he walked towards his mother.

"Kyle! Mikayla! You're here? I thought-" Chloe said, more than surprised.

"It was more than an hour after their school ended. Jessica called to say they were still there, so I took the liberty of picking them up and bringing them here since they were alone." Amy said and looked down at the two. "Plus, I love these two red thingies!"

"Mommy, this girl scares me!" the girl said, stepping away from Amy.

"Well, thank you Amy." Chloe said. "And kids, be polite and say hello to Beca."

"Hello, Beca! How are you today?" Mikayla asked politely, smiling wide at the brunette.

"I'm good, how are you, little one?" Beca asked, chuckling.

"I am _good_." The girl answered. "I'm gonna take acting classes this summer. I'm gonna be the next Miley Cyrus!"

"No, you don't wanna be that girl. Be Julia Roberts." Beca said.

"Who?" Mikayla asked, with a very confused look on her face.

"Beca? Can you take me to Hawaii so I can swim with the dolphins?" the boy asked, approaching Beca.

"What?" Beca asked.

"I saw this thing on the Discovery Channel that says in Hawaii, they have these dolphins that you can swim with if you pay money. I don't have any money, and my mom says you're rich." Kyle said.

"Kyle!" Chloe said, shocked.

"It's okay." Beca assured, then turned back to the boy. "Well, rich people don't give other people trips, that's how they remain rich, do you understand?"

"But my mom says you do charity for kids, all the time?" Kyle said.

"I do, like entertain them in the hospital, read for them and stuff like that, but I don't take them to Hawaii, I could get arrested for that." Beca said.

"What if I needed entertaining? Then, would you take me to Hawaii?" Kyle asked.

"I would, but I'd leave you there to find some entertaining for yourself." Beca said.

"Well, kids I guess we are going out in a minute." Chloe said.

"Can I go make an Aubrey first?" he asked. Chloe looked annoyed, but nodded.

"You know where the bathroom is, right?" the little boy nodded and walked out of the room. Chloe turned to Mikayla. "Okay, Beca has another appointment soon and we don't want him sitting in there all day, so can you go with him, please?"

The little girl smiled.

"I will, mother." She stepped closer to her mother and hugged her by the waist. "I have the prettiest mother."

"Thank you." Chloe said and Mikayla walked out.

"Was she doing Rhoda from _The Bad Seed_?" Beca asked, giggling. "How does she even know that movie?"

"I have no idea. How do _you _even know that movie?" Chloe asked, receiving a shrug from Beca.

"Weren't they supposed to be with their father today?" Beca asked.

"He was a no-show. Again. He was supposed to pick them up from school and stay the whole day with them." Chloe said.

"He's a jerk." Beca said.

"At least I had my head together and I divorced him." Chloe said. "By the way, I can't _believe _you told my kids it was called 'making an Aubrey'."

"Well would you rather listen to them saying stuff like 'I gotta take a crap' or 'I gotta take a dump'?" Beca asked. "They are not big fans of Aubrey anyway. At least that's what they told me."

"Wait a minute?" Chloe said, earning a laugh from Beca.

Chloe married Tom after college, one year into their marriage, she found out she was pregnant and had twins, a boy and a girl. When the twins were two years old, she divorced Tom. She had never been happier. The twins looked more like her than Tom, they had her fiery red curly hair, but dark brown eyes. Mikayla had Chloe's bubbly personality and part of her passion for singing, while Kyle had only part of her personality, he had the cutest smiles, though and he loved pranks.

* * *

_Tell me what you think and don't hate me for changing it ):_


	2. Chapter 2

_Whoa, I can't believe the response I got! I'm so glad you all like my ideas!_

* * *

In the night of the party, Beca and Amy went together to the location of the party, which was a huge mansion far from the city, in front of the ocean. It had a huge pool, beside it there was a dance floor with a DJ booth, where Beca soon set her stuff and started getting ready for the night. She had only two cups, knowing she had to stay sober for the night. Or now at least.

"Beca! I'm so glad you came! Sidney spoke a lot about you, I hope you brought your awesome mixes along with you." a tall brunette, who looked a lot like Stacie, walked over to her and Amy and shook her hand.

"Hey. Thanks for this opportunity." Beca said. "And yes, I brought my mixes along with my friend, Amy."

"Hello Amy." The girl said.

"How you doing, Hayley?" Beca asked. She'd met the brunette before, she was Stacie's cousin, and she was really nice. "How's the Botox?"

"I can't get enough of it." The brunette said. That was when Amy noticed her face seemed to be pure plastic and she didn't move much of it.

"You gotta be careful, though, 'cause I see it's starting to look… dangerous." Beca said.

"Nah. Maintenance." Hayley said. "Stacie's taking good care of me."

"I hope." Beca nodded, watching as Hayley took a sip from her drink, but spilled it when she smiled.

"Well, enjoy the party." Hayley said, walking away.

"I will go get a drink to start my party." Amy said. "You'll be okay here, right, hobbit?"

"I will." Beca nodded.

Beca played her mixes, not very surprised when the crowd loved her. A lot of people had come up to her to say she was amazing and offering her drinks. She was flattered, but didn't think anyone was interesting. She was starting to clear up her stuff, disappointed she didn't get a hookup, when she noticed someone approach her.

"Good job, DJ, you were amazing!" the girl said with a huge smile.

"Well, thanks. I'm glad you liked my stuff." Beca said with a nod.

"Hi, I'm Ryleigh." The girl said.

"I'm Beca." Beca smiled.

"Since your shift is finished, I wanted to offer you a drink." Ryleigh said with a smile.

"That's very sweet of you." Beca said, grabbing one of the drinks Ryleigh was offering her. "I was trying to stay sober until the end of my shift and it looks like you've read my mind."

"Well, I _am _a good mind reader." Ryleigh laughed. "Wanna go for a walk on the beach?"

Beca smiled.

"Sure."

oO0Oo

Ryleigh and Beca had been walking on the beach, talking and, surprisingly for Beca, holding hands. She felt something special, a connection with Ryleigh and she liked it.

"So you're originally from LA?" Beca asked.

"No, I'm from North Carolina, but my parents divorced when I was in 8th grade. After college I got tired of picking sides so I figured I'd just come here." Ryleigh said.

"I understand where you come from. My parents divorced too." Beca nodded. "How long have you been an actress?"

Ryleigh smiled.

"You think I'm an actress?"

"Guaranteed." Beca said, thinking Ryleigh was too attractive to be anything else.

"Well, guess again, DJ, I teach 6th grade math." Ryleigh said.

"Oh." Beca said, surprised her guess was wrong. "You know? I never hung out with a girl like you before."

"I'm sensing that is a lie." Ryleigh said.

"You're good." Beca chuckled and thought. "I guess I never hung out with a girl like you and connected the way we are now. In fact, I never connected with any girl or guy."

Ryleigh smiled.

"See? I can sense when you're lying and when you're telling the truth." She said.

"The second thing was true."

"I know."

Ryleigh leaned in and placed a kiss on Beca's lips, which soon turned into a passionate one.

oO0Oo

Waking up the next morning next to Ryleigh, on the sand and next to the ocean of LA was something really amazing for Beca. She'd never actually spent the night before, her hookups were usually one night stands.

"That was amazing." Beca said.

"It was." Ryleigh agreed. "This feels like it could be the real thing." She smiled sweetly at Beca.

"Yeah." Beca said and kissed Ryleigh's lips.

"I have to get to work, but how about I take your number and you can take me out on a _proper _date next time?" Ryleigh asked.

"Sure." Beca said, standing up. She put on her shorts, quickly looking inside the front pockets for her business cards. When she found one, she pulled it out and her wedding ring fell out on the sand.

Ryleigh picked up the small object that fell from Beca's hands and frowned.

"Beca, what is this?" she asked, feeling angry and stupid.

Beca looked at what Ryleigh was holding and froze. Ryleigh had been the first girl she hadn't told the wedding ring fake story to score and she had forgotten completely about it.

"A circle." She said simply.

"A wedding ring? You're _married_?!"

"No, that's… that's not mine." Beca panicked.

"Whose it is, then?" Ryleigh asked, standing up.

"Please, just give me a minute to explain." Beca said.

"Go ahead." Ryleigh said, still holding the ring.

"It's gonna take more than a minute." Beca said.

"I'm _such _an idiot!" Ryleigh said. "Don't call me!" she threw the ring at Beca before storming away.

oO0Oo

"I told you this whole 'fake marriage' thing was gonna come and bite you in the ass." Chloe said as she looked through some papers. "Why don't you just tell her the truth?"

"You think I can?" Beca asked. "Okay, let's practice. You be her."

"Okay, hold on." Chloe smiled and put one hand on her hip, trying to look like a slut, putting on a seductive look.

"She's not like that, but…" Beca said, wanting to laugh. "Listen, I wear this wedding ring sometimes-"

"You're a pig." Chloe cut her off. Beca rolled her eyes and growled, earning a laugh from Chloe. "I'm sorry, but you're a pig."


	3. Chapter 3

_I included a part which was written by _**bechloehuh**_ because I loved her idea! If you read her original story you'll know it, I hope you guys like it!_

* * *

That afternoon, Beca took some time off to go to the school Ryleigh worked at to apologize. She even bought flowers, but she had not thought about what she was going to say.

She spotted the blonde through the crowd and ran up to her.

"Ryleigh! Ryleigh!" Beca called.

Ryleigh turned around with a mad look on her face.

"What are you doing here? I told you I don't wanna see you!" Ryleigh said.

"You told me not to call you." Beca pointed out. "Anyway, I have to explain something to you."

"Let _me _explain something to _you_." Ryleigh took the flowers from Beca and threw them in the trash. "I do not date married woman! My father cheating on my mom when I was young, I am _not _going to be the other woman!"

"Adulterer! Fornicator!" a kid that looked like he was six years old said as he pointed at Beca.

"Take it easy, Damien, alright?" Beca said.

"His name is Silas, leave him out of this." Ryleigh said as she pushed Beca backwards into an empty classroom.

"I'll kill you." Silas continued, still pointing at Beca.

"What? Anytime!" the brunette said before the door closed.

"Okay, explain yourself." Ryleigh said, crossing her arms.

"Alright, you were right. I am married, but it is a _horrible _marriage. She doesn't even talk to me!" Beca said.

"Beca, that's what everybody says. If it's so bad, why don't you get divorced?" Ryleigh asked.

"I am."

"Oh my God… I destroyed a marriage!" Ryleigh said. "I really feel like I'm gonna be sick." She looked at her feet.

"No! It isn't because of you! I filed a long time ago." Beca said. "I caught her cheating on me with another girl."

"Another girl?"

"Yeah. Rebel. Rebel Wilson." Beca said.

"Like the girl from that movie _Bachelorette_?"

"No, a different Rebel Wilson. In fact, if you bring that one up, this one gets really angry, so don't." Beca said.

"But Beca, people say they're gonna leave their wives and husbands. They never do." Ryleigh said.

"But I will. I sign those papers in a few weeks and it's like she's dead to me." Beca said.

Ryleigh nodded, biting her lower lip.

"What's her name?" she asked.

"Her name?" Ryleigh nodded. "Her name is…" _shit! _"Aubrey."

"Her name's Aubrey?" Ryleigh asked. Beca laughed.

"Isn't that a shitty name?" _Kudos, Beca, Kudos._

"Okay." Ryleigh nodded. "I just to hear it from her."

"What if she texts you? Will that be okay?"

"I need to meet her."

oO0Oo

Beca was walking with Chloe along the streets of LA, trying to convince the redhead to be her fake wife for an evening, but the redhead was reluctant to accept.

"Come on! Just one drink!" Beca said, grabbing onto Chloe's arm.

"No, Beca! I am _not _pretending to be your wife!" Chloe said.

"Please, come on! I'm offering you a whole new wardrobe!" Beca said.

"I don't need that, Beca, I have clothes." Chloe said. Beca looked up and down at her, wearing old jeans, a faded pink shirt with a blue jacket and a scarf. She had her hair up in a bun and was wearing her glasses she always wore. "And really you couldn't think of a name other than Aubrey?"

"I practically took an Aubrey in my pants!" Beca said. "Come on, please, do it for me!"

"Ugh!" Chloe said.

"Come on, look at some clothes!" Beca said, pointing the stores. "I wanna create the illusion I had a _hot _first wife! Not _this_." She pointed the redhead, who stopped and looked at her.

"Fine!" she said. "You brought this on yourself, let's go, I'm ready!"

Beca smiled as she and Chloe went through the stores.

oO0Oo

Chloe gasped as she looked at the dress she just tried on. It was a long coral dress with a floral design around the chest area. She brought her hands up to hold her cheeks and smiled brightly.

"This is gorgeous!" she whispered to herself as she stood in front of the mirror in the changing room.

Beca was sat at the other side of the curtain with her phone in one hand and a coffee in the other. She had just taken a drink when Chloe opened the curtain. She choked at the sight of Chloe in the dress. She looked absolutely beautiful with her hair pinned up and it showed off the muscles in her toned arms perfectly.

"Oh my God, are you okay?!" Chloe gasped as she ran up to Beca who was still having a coughing fit. She kneeled down and placed a hand on the woman's back, giving the brunette a better view of her cleavage.

"I'm- I'm fine" she hiccupped, standing up so she wouldn't have to look at Chloe's breasts.

"What happened then?" Chloe laughed as she stood up straight in front of Beca.

"Nothing, uh- Wow, you look… Shit, you look really hot" she laughed nervously.

"Thanks!" Chloe answered before walking back into the changing room.

Beca let out a breath she didn't even realize was holding. She smiled to herself when she heard Chloe struggling on the other side of the curtain. What she wasn't expecting was for Chloe to ask her to help her.

"Becs, can you unzip me?"

_I'll unzip you, alright._ "Yeah." she answered before pulling the curtain open to step in. She wiped her sweaty hands on her jeans before bringing her hand up to the zipper.

"It's a really beautiful dress, isn't it?" Chloe asked her, excitement evident in her voice.

"Yeah, is this- is this the one you- you want?" _Jesus Mitchell, stop stuttering!_

"Yeah, it's the one- shit, your hands are cold!" she gasped as she felt Beca's hand on the back of her neck.

"Sorry." Beca smirked, pulling the zipper down.

It was almost as if they were moving in slow motion. Beca pulled the zipper down agonizingly slow and Chloe's breathing seemed to slow down. The room was deadly quiet apart from the sound of the women's breathing and the zip which was now moving down to Chloe's back. The brunette reached the bottom of the zipper but she didn't move. She kept one hand on the zip and the other was still resting on the back of Chloe's neck.

It was only when Chloe cleared her throat when Beca was brought out of her trance.

"I, uh- I- I'm going… I gotta go, pick- I gotta get something" she stuttered and before Chloe could say anything, the brunette was already out of the dressing room stall and was walking away. Chloe sighed before she removed the dress and started to get changed back into her jeans and pink t-shirt.

Meanwhile, Beca ran out of the store as fast as she could so she could finally catch some air. _What the hell is wrong with me?_

After buying thousands of clothes and expensive shoes, the girls went to a beauty salon to fix Chloe's hair. After convincing the hair stylist, Ernesto, to do something, the two girls went home finally, feeling exhausted.

oO0Oo

Beca was sitting in front of Ryleigh, waiting for Chloe to get there. She was nervous, she didn't know what the redhead would say and how Ryleigh would react. She wanted this to go so well that Ryleigh wouldn't need to see Chloe again and they could move on.

"You seem nervous." Ryleigh said.

"She just gets me tense." Beca said.

"I'm sorry I'm making you go through this." Ryleigh said.

"I understand." Beca nodded.

Ryleigh made a comment about what they'd be doing that night, when the two spotted a redhead with sunglasses walking (or better, _parading_) over to them, wearing a white dress that hugged her body perfectly. Her red curls were hanging down her back and bounced as she walked, and her heels made her legs look miles long.

Beca's jaw dropped. She'd forgotten the redhead could look like this.

"Is that her?" Ryleigh asked, her jaw also dropped.

"I think so." Beca didn't sound sure herself.

"I… I love her shoes." Ryleigh said.

"Well, she's got like ten pairs of them, maybe she'll give you one." She said, standing up. "Aubrey."

"Hello, boring!" Chloe said with a smile. Beca hugged her.

"You came with a limo driver?" she whispered to her.

"I'm just playing the part." Chloe said. If she was going to be married to Beca Mitchell for a day, she might as well take advantage of it.

The two pulled apart and Chloe took off her glasses to look at Ryleigh.

"Ryleigh! Hi." Chloe grabbed one of Ryleigh's hands. "Pleased to meet you, Aubrey Mitchell."

"It's a pleasure to meet you too." Ryleigh nodded with a smile.

Chloe let go of her hand and walked around the table to take her seat while Beca and Ryleigh took theirs.

Chloe ordered a dirty martini, while flirting a little with the waiter, and turned to Ryleigh.

"So, Ryleigh. I heard you and Beca had sex." She put both elbows on the table and rested her chin on her hands, speaking as normal as ever.

Ryleigh spilled her drink and choked a little. Beca was actually used to this Chloe, but hearing her say it made her feel weird.

"Yes." Ryleigh said after she cleaned herself. "I'm so sorry, Aubrey."

"Oh honey, it is _fine_!" Chloe said. "I'm just surprised her fingers and tongue still work."

She turned to Beca with a chuckle, but Beca didn't like that.

Chloe ended up making up a story about how they spent their honeymoon in the hotel room while Beca dealt with her IBS. Some of the stories would be funny, if they weren't embarrassing Beca in front of the girl that she was trying to impress.

Beca then told a story about Chloe's pills, enjoying the chance to embarrass the redhead for a change. Chloe started telling another story about how Beca would run away from her problems by locking herself in her room and making mixes. Beca glared at the redhead and kicked her ankle. Or what she _thought _was her ankle.

"Ow!" Ryleigh said. "Did you just kick me?"

Beca panicked.

"What? No, did you kick her? Why'd you kick her?" Beca asked Chloe.

"I… I did, I have leg spasms." Chloe explained to Ryleigh. She then kicked Beca's ankle, earning a scream from the brunette. "It must be the side effect from all the pill popping, but I'm fine, I'm sober now and I apologize." She said to Ryleigh.

"It's okay." Ryleigh said.


	4. Chapter 4

_Sorry for not updating earlier. Well, tomorrow (today, technically) I'm traveling and I won't be updating for about a week, any of my stories, but I'll still write them! Oh and thank you for your nice words, keep them coming!_

* * *

After the drinks, the three girls went outside while they waited for their cars.

Chloe was about to say goodbye when her phone started ringing. Beca made a joke about it being her drug dealer, earning a slap on the shoulder from the redhead and laughed.

"Okay, please put her on the phone." Chloe said, putting one hand on her hip. "Are you kidding me right now? You know I feel about you selling your brother's stuff on eBay!"

Beca looked at Chloe, alarmed. She approached her and told her to take that in the car, but Chloe just shushed her and continued talking to her daughter.

"Alright, I will deal with you when I get home, young lady!" Chloe said and hung up with a sigh. She turned to Beca, frustrated. "I mean, you would _think_…" she trailed off when she saw the look on Beca's face. She looked at her, confused.

"You have kids?" Ryleigh asked.

"Hmm?" Chloe asked her.

"You have… children?" Ryleigh asked again.

"We have… sort of… a little bit of children." Beca said.

"When were you planning on telling me about these kids, Beca?" Ryleigh asked.

"Well you know what? I have to go back to those little munchkins." Chloe said. "Ryleigh, it was really nice to meet you." She smiled and shook the blonde's hand again. "Beca…" she just looked at Beca and turned around and entered her limo.

Back at the bar though, Beca was praying to God that Ryleigh wouldn't finish her after this revelation. She was surprised to see the blonde with a huge smile on her face when she looked up at her.

"Aren't you mad that I didn't tell you?" she asked cautiously.

"I'm not mad, I love kids! I just never pictured _you_ with kids."

"Oh, I'm- I'm a huge kids person." she shot back, happy that Aubrey hadn't slapped her or dumped her on the curb. "I love kids. Kids, kids, kids, that's my thing. That's my bumper sticker."

"I want to meet them!" Aubrey smiled brightly and Beca had to stop herself from screaming Chloe's name in annoyance. _It's all her fucking fault!_

Instead she sighed and put on a fake smile. "Of _course_ you do"

oO0Oo

Beca took a sip of her Coke as she sat in front of Mikayla and Kyle inside of Pizza Hut.

"So our mom doesn't know that you took us today?" Mikayla asked.

"Not yet." Beca shook her head.

"You know this is kidnapping?" Mikayla asked.

"Stranger danger." Kyle said, staring at Beca.

"No! I'm not a stranger, you know me and I know you!" Beca said. "So here's the deal: how would you like to be my pretend children for one afternoon?"

"Why don't you just tell that poor girl the truth?" Mikayla asked.

"What? You know?" Beca asked, surprised.

"Mommy tells us everything. Wedding ring girl." Mikayal smirked. "Oh my goodness, did you see my skirt? I think it could be a lot shorter so I can-"

"No, she's not like that." Beca cut her off. "Your mother is presenting her in a weird, weird way."

Mikayla continued to smirk at her.

"I'm just saying, telling the truth is not in the cards right now." Beca said. "I thought you'd be excited to have an acting job!"

"If it's an acting job, we should get paid." Mikayla spoke with an usual 'Chloe' grin.

"Yeah, you're gonna get paid in experience." Beca said.

"I wanna actually get paid." Mikayla said with confidence.

Beca rolled her eyes but looked back at the little girl.

"Alright, what do you want?"

"Six hundred dollars for the day, plus overtime if we go over eight hours." Mikayla said. "I'll do my own hair and makeup _and _I want you to pay for the six-week intensive acting camp that mommy can't afford."

Yep, Mikayla was definitely Chloe's daughter.

"Fifty dollars for the day and a two-week acting class at the YMCA nearest you."

"Five hundred dollars and a four-week acting class." Mikayla said.

"Three hundred dollars and a three-week class." Beca offerend.

"Done." Mikayla smiled and shook Beca's hand.

"I would've done it for five hundred." She whispered to the little girl.

"I would've done it for the experience." Mikayla smirked and crossed her arms as Beca groaned.

"Kyle, you're up." Beca said. "Opener?"

"I want you to take me to Hawaii so I can swim with the dolphins." Kyle said with one of his sweet smiles.

"You're not gonna let that one go, are you?" Beca asked as he shook his head. "We're not going to Hawaii pal, anything else?"

"Find someone else, then." Kyle said as he filled his cup with more Coke and drank it, staring at Beca.

"Ooh, the mafia stare down. Very good, Kyle." Beca nodded. "We're here to negotiate. Do you have anything else you might like?"

"I want a talking kangaroo." Kyle said.

"I want a talking kangaroo, too, Kyle, but they don't exist." Beca said.

"Then I want a regular kangaroo and I wanna name him Carl." Kyle said.

"How about a PlayStation 4 and we name _him _Carl?" Beca asked.

Kyle raised an eyebrow.

"Keep talking."

"We'll include four video games." Beca said.

"Five games." Kyle said. "And I want the meeting with blondie to be at J.D. McFunnigan's."

Beca raised her eyebrows. He was good at negotiating too.

"And I want unlimited tokens. If I can spend them, I wanna have them. I don't wanna be like playing Skee-Ball and all of a sudden run out of tokens." Kyle said.

"Alright, I can make that happen." Beca nodded and looked at him and Mikayla. "So do we have a deal?"

Kyle smiled sweetly.

"Deal."

"Deal." Mikayla smiled too.

oO0Oo

"My kids?! Have you completely lost your mind?" Chloe asked, clearly furious.

"Are you kidding me right now? You're the one who picked up your cell phone!" Beca said and looked at Sidney. "Okay, Sidney, let's do it again."

Sidney nodded and she began singing again.

"I can't believe you're doing all of this just so you can get some." Chloe rolled her eyes.

"I'm not trying to get some, I already got some." Beca reminded the redhead. "And yes, I'd like to continue getting some. I'm pro me getting some."

Beca sighed and she smelled something. The same smell she could smell when she and Chloe were shopping. She looked at the redhead and frowned.

"Are you wearing a new perfume?"

Chloe looked at her and didn't answer.

"Maybe." She said and looked back at her paperwork.

"What, you got a date or something?" Beca asked.

"I don't have a date. I have a lunch." Chloe said, not looking up from the paper.

"You got a lunch? Who you got a lunch with?" Beca asked.

"It's this artist, if you must know everything, her name is Hilary." Chloe said.

Beca nodded with a smirk. It's been a while since she saw Chloe with someone and she knew from the beginning that Chloe was bisexual so that wasn't a surprise to her.

She was getting nervous to know what the twins would say to Ryleigh. She knew they were only six, but they just showed her they were way smarter than that.

"It's gonna be one afternoon! Why are we making such a big deal out of this?" Beca asked.

"Because you're trying to get my kids involved in your dysfunctional, sick little, pathetic, twisted web of lies." Chloe said.

"When I was negotiating with your son, Kyle, he had the biggest smile I've ever seen on anyone's face." Beca said.

"Did he really smile?" Chloe asked.

"I swear to God, the sweetest little smile." Beca nodded. "Mikayla too. She was very excited."

"She was?" Chloe asked, surprised.

"She was. Don't do it for me, do it for the children." Beca said.

Chloe shook her head and sighed, knowing everytime Beca mentioned her kids she couldn't do anything but agree with her.

"Alright." She said.

"Yeah!" Beca said.

oO0Oo

Beca was waiting in the parking lot of J.D. McFunnigan's as Chloe dark grey car approached the spot.

"Come on, you're late! What are you, in character right away?" Beca asked. "Come on, let's go! She's inside!"

The twins got out of the car as Chloe grabbed her purse and got out too, wearing a very beautiful black dress and heels.

Beca felt something different. Again, the redhead looked stunning. She wished she could look like that everyday at work. _Wait, what? _

"What?" Chloe asked.

"Oh, nothing, nothing." Beca shook her head and turned to the twins. "You ready guys?"

Mikayla nodded.

"The first rule of improv is always accept the information. If someone says something, just go with it, no negating." Mikayla said to everyone.

"That sounds smart." Beca nodded.

"In my acting class, when someone says 'no' in scene, the whole class yells 'die'!" Mikayla said.

"Well, no one will say 'no' then, yet don't yell 'die'." Beca said. "Alright let's go already, you ready there mafia?"

"Hell yeah." Kyle said.

"Let's do it." Beca said and the four of them went inside.

A bunch of kids were running around, playing and yelling. Chloe smiled, used to that scene since she was a mother, yet Beca didn't seem that used to it.

"Stinks." Beca said. "It smells like kids' feet and like skidmark underwear."

"Happy Mother's Day." Chloe smiled at her.

A girl was running, but she tripped on another kid's foot and hit her face on Beca's front, making the brunette groan.

"Mommy! That woman put her girl parts on my face!" the girl ran, yelling, making everyone stare at Beca.

"What? _She _put her face on _my _girl parts!" Beca said.

"Beca! I don't think that matters!" Chloe said as Kyle and Mikayla laughed.

Ryleigh approached them with a huge smile. She kissed Beca's cheek before hugging Chloe.

"Aubrey. Thank you so much for bringing the kids today." Ryleigh said.

"Well, they are my pride and joy." Beca smiled. "Ryleigh, I'd like to introduce you to the one and only, Mikayla, who came out at nine pounds four ounces." She then looked at Chloe. "Yeouch." She giggled. "And then the whopper, we call him, Kyle, because he was a twelve-pounder and… they did some damage."

"Hi, guys!" Ryleigh said.

"Hello Ryleigh, we heard so much about you!" Mikayla shook her hand and smile huge. "So you're the bird that's been giving Mamma the old slap and tickle?" she nudged the older woman.

Ryleigh was very surprised to hear that from a six-year-old.

"She's very much like Aubrey." Beca said, giggling.

"Well, it's a pleasure meeting you, Mikayla." Ryleigh smiled.

"I wish I could say the same." Mikayla sighed. "You see, before you, I had myself my Mamma. I was the apple of her eye. It was all giggling and chasing butterflies in the meadows and what have you. And now what do I get? An hour and a half every other week at J.D. McFunnigan's wit her and her whore."

"Mikayla!" Beca and Chloe said at the same time.

Mikayla pretended to cry and she ran off.

"Wow, she's in such pain!" Ryleigh said, not offended.

"No, that's the pills that she took out of her mother's bureau." Beca said. Chloe slapped her arm and glared at her. "Alright, let me go see her." She rolled her eyes and followed the little redhead.

"How are you doing, sweetie?" Ryleigh asked Kyle.

"I'll be better when I start seeing some tokens." Kyle said.

Beca caught up with Mikayla as she walked between the children.

"Excuse me! Yo! What was that all about?" Beca asked, clearly not happy at all.

"That was raw and real and in the moment. You know, I feel very good about it." Mikayla said.

"You do? Well, I don't. So if you wanna get your money and your acting classes, you better start doing things right from now on." Beca warned. "No more sob stories, got it?"

"Got it!" Mikayla said.

"Now hug me and laugh and let's get back into the show!" Beca said and Mikayla hugged her and started laughing.

The two pulled apart and looked down at Ryleigh and Chloe.

"You're not a whore, Ryleigh!" Mikayla said.

"That's so nice. See what they do, they fight then they make up and it's good." Chloe said.

Mikayla continued fake laughing as a boy passed by Beca and sneezed into her shoulder. The brunette looked very annoyed as Mikayla bit back a laugh.

oO0Oo

The five sat down and were eating. Ryleigh was sitting beside Beca while Chloe was sitting beside the twins, who were eating quietly.

"I think we forgot napkins." Ryleigh said.

"Alright, I'll go get the napkins. I know _she's _not gonna get up and do it because she doesn't like to get up and do anything." Beca said, pointing at Chloe who just smiled at her. "Everybody be cool."

Ryleigh giggled and looked at Kyle.

"So, Kyle, your dad tells me you like to go to the bathroom." She said.

"When I feel it, I do it." Kyle said.

"What else do you like?" Ryleigh asked.

"Kangaroos." Kyle smiled.

Ryleigh expected more conversation from the young boy. Chloe giggled.

"That's our Kyle. A man of very few words." She smiled as she stroked Kyle's hair.

"Maybe I'm upset." Kyle looked down at the table.

"Upset about me and your mother dating?" Ryleigh asked.

"No, you make Mamma happy and that's cool, but…" Kyle sighed.

"But what?" Ryleigh asked as Chloe eyed the boy, not knowing what he was up to.

"Nothing." He said, looking down.

"Hey, I want you to feel comfortable telling me anything." Ryleigh said softly.

"I just hate that she broke her promise to me." Kyle said.

"What promise?" Chloe asked, curious.

"She promised me last year that she would take me to Hawaii to swim with the dolphins." Kyle said.

"What are you doing?" Chloe whispered to her son, who ignored her.

"But without warning, Mamma canceled the trip." Kyle said, his voice breaking.

"Why?" Ryleigh asked.

"Because she met you." Kyle looked down and pretended to cry.

"She did what?" Ryleigh asked, looking at Beca as she came back.

"No!" Beca said.

"Die!" Mikayla pointed at her.

"No, no, no! You misread what I said! I said we have to go to Hawaii earlier." Beca said. "Because I'm excited for all of us to hang out there. We're going to Hawaii!"

Ryleigh looked at the brunette and so did Kyle, who smirked at her before he continued to fake cry.

Beca looked at him and glared while Ryleigh wasn't looking.


End file.
